dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League (Draco9904)
Justice League (also known as Justice League I: Genesis) is the first Justice League film, as part of the DC Cinematic Universe, based upon the characters created by DC Comics. The film centers on a group of "superheroes", who are struggling with their public identities and are forced to work together to stop a threat with plans for Earth. Cast Justice League * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne / Batman * Matt Bomer as Clark Kent / Superman / Kal-El * Gal Gadot as Diana Prince / Wonder Woman * Barry Allen / Flash * Hal Jordan / Green Lantern * Travis Fimmel as Arthur Curry / Aquaman Kryptonians * Jon Hamm as General Zod * Faora * Non * Ursa Other * Lois Lane * Chris Pine as Steve Trevor * Michael Keaton as General Phil Darnell * Viola Davis as Amanda Waller * Laurence Fishburne as Perry White * Ansel Elgort as Jimmy Olsen * Joe Morton as Dr. Silas Stone * Ray Fisher as Victor Stone Plot An extraterrestrial spaceship appears in space near Earth, attracting the attention of U.S. General Phil Darnell and the U.S. Army. When the ship finally arrives onto Earth's surface, in the city of Metropolis, government official Amanda Waller suggests that troops be sent to investigate, fearing an invasion. Darnell also enlists the help of Earth-raised alien hero Superman (Clark Kent / Kal-El) and Amazonian warrior Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) to help. The ship's inhabitants reveal themselves to be Kryptonians, Kal-El's alien race, lead by General Zod. Zod explains that he is here to find Kal-El so he can help them rebuild their home planet Krypton which was destroyed by a mysterious alien entity. Billionaire Bruce Wayne, who was on a business trip to Metropolis, becomes suspicious of Zod, and, as the vigilante Batman, meets with Superman and Wonder Woman. Batman suggests that the three sneak into the ship to uncover the robot's true plans, despite Waller's disapproval. The three heroes arrive at the ship, triggering its security system, before the Zod's Kryptonian lieutenants appear to fight the three for interrupting him. In the middle of the fight, The Flash (Barry Allen), a superhero with super-speed, arrives to also fight him, wanting to join in. Superman is captured, with Batman, Wonder Woman and Flash left. Superman awakens in the ship, imprisoned, as Zod explains that he has a grudge against the El family as he believed that they acted against Krypton's law, only for Zod himself to be punished for his crimes. After being tortured by Zod, Superman is left imprisoned and discovers another prisoner, Hal Jordan. After the two manage to escape, Jordan explains that he is a Green Lantern, a space guardian, and that the ring that has his powers is being kept by Zod, who captured him after he attempted to apprehend him. Superman hesitantly helps Jordan find the power ring, only for Zod to send his lieutenants after them. Jordan successfully retrieves his ring, and unleashes his power as Green Lantern to stop them. Zod reveals his plans to take over Earth, so Kryptonians can take the place of humans, rather than take another planet, because of his personal vendetta against the Els. Superman and Lantern manage to escape the ship. Meanwhile, the three other heroes evacuate Metropolis, fearing a major attack. Wonder Woman attempts to recruit her ally Aquaman (Arthur Curry), the half-human King of Atlantis, who declines, wanting himself and Atlantis to stay hidden, after the existence of Atlanteans was exposed during a past event. Superman and Lantern arrive in time to rally up the U.S. troops to help fight Zod, while Zod himself prepares his weapons of mass destruction, also turning his ship into a doomsday machine to exterminate humans. Zod begins his attack, with Batman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern leading the fight, while Superman and Flash quickly finish evacuating the citizens. Aquaman arrives to join the fight after being convinced by a news report and distress call from journalist Lois Lane, Kent's love interest. The U.S. troops aren't able to fight back any longer, leaving the six superheroes to fight Zod themselves. Zod activates his doomsday machine, while overwhelming the six with his powers. Superman goes to disarm the machine, as the other five are able to keep Zod and the other Kryptonians, who are mostly criminals and guards from the Phantom Zone, occupied. Superman disarms the machine, and instead activates a countdown to teleport the ship back to the Phantom Zone, a parallel dimension where Kryptonian criminals are imprisoned, destroying the ship in the process. The six heroes lure Zod and his lieutenants to the ship, managing to send them into the Phantom Zone, saving the world. In the aftermath, the six heroes agree to unite together again to protect the world when the it needs them to, and to keep in touch, before returning to their separate ways. Later, Waller meets with Wayne, Darnell and other government officials, about the consequences of the attack. Wayne leaves the meeting, before Waller tells him: "You seem tired, Mr. Wayne. You should stop working nights". The Kryptonian technology left from the ship is sent to both STAR Labs for experimentation, as the world celebrates the victory of the "Justice League". In a mid-credits scene, officials from LexCorp arrive to retrieve some of the Kryptonian technology for the company's new owner, Vandal Savage. Category:Films Category:Batman Category:Superman Category:Wonder Woman Category:The Flash Category:DC Cinematic Universe (Draco9904)